Au Loin
by Mademoislle Noir
Summary: Cloud always lived on the run, due to distruction that followed him closely, but when he meets Vincent, a man with an agenda of his own, he finds that tryong to run from Vincent isn't the best option when got a monster chasing you. Yaoi AU VinxCloud Sephx


_**HI! This going to be my very first FF7 yaoi I've ever posted! I hope you all like it in regards to the fact this is the first time I'm trying out something like this.

* * *

**_

**Au Loin

* * *

**

**Prologue: Lumière

* * *

**

The Institutional Home for the Criminally Insane housed only seventy-five patients. Out of the seventy-five patients only thirty-seven saw daylight.

Although the Institutional Home for the Criminally Insane had four hundred rooms, the other three-hundred-and-twenty-five was used for…other purposes.

The I.H.C, as they called it, was not only a place where they housed the insane; it was also a laboratory where they conducted experiments. A foreign French company named Mystique owned it.

One room out in particular, Room No. 006 or 'The Black Box', held a patient who had no eyes and counted the days by scratching the walls with his finger nails.

Not only that the man was a psychotic mathematical genius.

He had silver air and black goggles covering his eyes.

Today was his birthday and what a happy one it would be out of the eight years he spent there, the 2,923 days he had marked, and the 70,152 hours he had counted.

Blood had adorned the walls of the Black Box.

The Black Box was a chamber of darkness filled with broken bodies whose souls had long since passed. People often went crazy and killed them selves by slamming their heads into the wall.

But the man with no eyes could not see so what was there to fear in the darkness.

The dark was oblivion and he was enjoying then never ending bliss.

The door of the cell creaked open, and a shadow cast across the room.

It was a man from the "upper levels". He dressed in a black suit and his shoes were polished to perfection.

The man with no eyes looked at the suited man as though he could see him.

Something skidded to the man with no eyes feet.

A laptop.

"We need you to find something." said the suited man.

The man with no eyes smirked, his dirty face and chapped lips moved.

"You mean fix your mistakes?" he said.

The man in the suit only turned around disappearing into the lighted hallway outside the room.

His feet echoed as he walked and the man with no eyes stood and followed him listening to the rhythmic taps of polished shoes.

* * *

The young boy ran quickly through the maze of streets and smoke. Cries filled the air, children that had nothing left to live for cried out "Mommy, Daddy" as though it would bring their loved ones back. 

But unlike the rest of the people, the creature that had caused all this destruction pursued one boy. It loomed over him like a shadow sewed to his feet. It had followed him for countless hours and countless days.

But he kept running finding little shelter or comfort as she ran.

He kept turning and turning until the cries became softer and the smoke thinner. He needed to escape from it, but escape to where?

His fingers hit a fence with a loud "Klink!" noise.

He looked over her shoulder in fear.

The beast drew closer, she could hear its wheezing. The walked slowly, its steps loud and irregular as it dew close.

He looked up.

He would have to climb it.

He pulled herself upwards for what appeared to be an eternity.

His fingers bled from the strain of holding him up. He finally yanked himself over the fence and it wobbled with protest at the added weight.

He didn't look down as death sat beneath him, waiting impatiently for him to fall into its jaws.

The fence shook forward then rocked back causing her to fall and hit the grassy ground.

He shook his head trying to get himself together. He began pushing himself up but froze when he heard the sound of crunching and crinkling. He looked up the beast began eating through the metal fence.

"----!"

He gasped and forced herself top stand and darted into barrage of trees.

The trees had turned into a dark forest as he ran deeper into it.

The twigs crunched as he ran trough and his face and arms bled from being hit by branches.

He froze when he saw a flash of light.

He spun around hoping to find the light again.

There was clearing in the distance and there appeared to be house.

He closed his eyes for brief moment before running again this time to the house.

When he finally reached the house she realized it was a large Victorian mansion. The doors were large and wooden.

He shoved the door hoping it would budge.

It sat there doing nothing.

He couldn't get in! He couldn't get in! He was panicking now.

He ran his fingers along the house looking upwards to find a window.

His fingers hit something.

He looked down ……vines.

He looked up and there was a window shining brightly as though it was a holy object.

He pulled herself upwards repeating the motion until he got the ledge of the window. He pulled himself inside with a thud.

He felt sweat covering his face, there was dirt all over his face.

He was safe for now, he was safe.

-Click!

"Who are you?"

He looked up and his tear filled eyes came face to face with a shot gun.

"Cloud Strife." Said the boy as the gun came in contact with his temple.

"Well Cloud, my name is Vincent now prepare to die."

There was a loud bang a long with a thud.

* * *

**Is it okay? Help is always appreciated here.**


End file.
